Ding Dong! (CHANBAEK)
by Izahina98
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Semula, semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Apartemen baru, lingkungan baru juga tetangga yang ramah. Tak ada yang aneh. Hingga, semua itu berubah. Harusnya ia memang mendengarkan apa kata suaminya untuk tetap di dalam, dan tidak menemui siapapun. Termasuk, si pemilik pintu bernomor 202 itu. "Baek, kumohon, ini aku suamimu. Park Chanyeol!"-Chan./ YAOI, BL. MPreg. RnR pls.


**...**

Si pria manis mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher, membuat yang lebih besar bergerak refleks untuk menarik tubuh mungil itu semakin mendekat padanya. Mengikis jarak, juga membiarkan hembusan nafas saling bertemu.

Pinggangnya di rengkuh, di usap sesekali seolah ingin menyampaikan rasa cinta dan kasih yang ia miliki untuk pria mungil yang tengah tersenyum manis di hadapan.

"_Baby_, kau serius ingin membereskan ini sendiri?" Sekali lagi, si tinggi bertanya. Anak itu membalas dengan anggukan mantab, "Yup! Aku bisa kok, Chanyeolie."

Chanyeol menangkup sebelah pipi suami mungilnya, mengusap pipi tembam itu dengan ibu jari sambil menatap wajah cantik itu penuh damba. Tak ayal membuat rona kemerahan terlihat menghiasi kedua pipi bahkan menjalar hingga ke telinga.

Baekhyun, pria kecil itu hanya mampu menunduk. Namun tak lama karena Chanyeol kembali menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk mendongak, membuat netra mereka saling bertemu dan bersitatap.

Sisi lehernya di kecup sebelum berujar, "Aku ijinkan," Dia berucap lembut, "Asal jangan memaksakan diri hm. Kau dan bayi kecil kita tidak boleh kelelahan."

Ah, dia hampir saja lupa.

Walau sudah mengenakan pakaian yang longgar, namun perutnya masih terlihat membuncit, menonjol sekali. Tentu saja, kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan ke 6 saat ini. Sedang aktif-aktifnya bergerak si jabang bayi.

Chanyeol mengekeh, melonggarkan pelukan dan berjongkok di depan tubuh Baekhyun, menyejajarkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan perut si mungil yang sedikit mengintip dari balik kemeja putih yang dikenakan. _Sexy_, namun manis di satu waktu bersamaan. Sukses membuat Chanyeol menahan mati-matian hasratnya yang terkadang menggebu-gebu bila bersama Baekhyunnya.

Arah pandang Baekhyun beralih, tatapan matanya turun untuk mengamati tingkah suami jangkungnya yang kini tengah mengecupi permukaan perutnya dari balik kemeja. Membuat kedua tangannya bergerak alami untuk mengusap, juga menyisir rambut kehitaman si besar tanpa merusak tatanannya.

"_Daddy_ mau apa?"

Tiga kancing terbawahnya di lepas terlebih dahulu sebelum Chanyeol mendekatkan telinga di permukaan perut Baekhyun. Mengecupnya sekali sebelum berkata,

"Menyapa jagoan kecil _Daddy_."

Chanyeol mendongak sesaat, berbagi senyuman. "_Hey_, apa kau dengar? Tolong jaga _Pappa_ selama _Daddy_ bekerja, oke sayang?"

Kecupan-kecupan menyenangkan kembali mendarat di permukaan perutnya, terlihat manis. Mengundang juga _eyesmile_ menawan dari wajah Baekhyun yang menghangat hatinya. Chanyeol senang sekali melihatnya, begitu cantik dan natural.

"Jangan biarkan siapapun dan apapun melukai _Pappa_, siap?"

"Siap _Daddy_~"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil setelah menirukan suara bocah cilik yang khas.

Sejujurnya, berat bagi Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan suami kecilnya di lingkungan yang terbilang baru ini seorang diri. Terlebih, tak banyak tetangga yang terlihat berlalu-lalang di sekitaran lorong apartemen. Yah, mungkin karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai hari. Pukul 5.

Yup, Chanyeol takkan sudi pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyunnya untuk ke kantor sepagi ini ketika mereka baru saja pindah semalam jika bukan karena perusahaannya yang tengah berada dalam masalah. Karyawannya tidak mungkin mengambil alih tanpa bimbingannya, lagipula Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Dia memaklumi.

"Hubungi aku bila terjadi sesuatu, ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Chanyeol mengecup lama keningnya, membuat Baekhyun terpejam sesaat. Menikmati kehangatan yang menjalari hatinya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. _Cutie pie _juga."

"Aku juga mencintai kalian berdua."

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk memangut bibir tipis itu, mengambil _morning kiss_ nya sendiri sebelum diberikan oleh si pemilik bibir ranum. Ia mencoba mengecap rasa manis tersebut untuk menjadi energinya sepanjang hari.

Dia akan mengerjakan semuanya dengan cepat, kemudian lekas kembali. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk menata semuanya.

Ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengusap liur yang menempel di sudut juga dagu si kecil, kemudian menatapnya. Terlihat sedikit kekhawatiran di wajahnya, "Tugasmu duduk saja. Nanti kita tata bersama ya."

Rasanya Chanyeol tetap tidak rela. Seperti seseorang tengah merantai kakinya, membuatnya seolah dilarang untuk meninggalkan prianya sendirian ditempat ini.

"Tapi aku ingin membuat _cookies_ untuk tetangga kita, Chan. Boleh, ya? _Pleaseee_..."

Kedua matanya mengedip. Bibirnya sengaja dibuat selucu mungkin, tengah mencoba meluruhkan pertahanan Chanyeol dipagi hari yang beranjak cerah. Ia takkan kuat melihat tatapan memelas yang sepertinya sudah menjadi jurus terampuh yang Baekhyun gunakan bila menginginkan sesuatu.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk, melonjakkan si kecil yang berubah gembira bukan kepalang karenanya. Tubuhnya sampai melompat-lompat kecil, juga membuahkan satu kecupan manis di pipi, "Yeey! Terimakasih, Chanyeolie. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu," Balasnya. "Aku berangkat ya, Sayang. Jaga dirimu, aku akan segera kembali."

"Hati-hati dijalan, Chanyeolie! Daah~"

Walau dengan hati yang masih juga belum tenang, akhirnya Chanyeol membawa langkah menjauh. Meninggalkan pria mungilnya seorang diri di ambang pintu yang kemudian tertutup.

**.**

**Ding Dong**

**.**

**Pairing: **

**Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun **

**.**

**Genre : **

**Horror, Mystery and lil bit Romance **

**.**

**Warn: YAOI, BL. Mpreg. Mainstream story. Typo(s) **

**.**

**Original Story by **

_**Izahina98**_

**Don't Like? Don't Read! **

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tersenyum senang setelah memasukkan satu _cookies_ terakhir ke dalam toples untuk dimakan mereka berdua sore nanti. Kemudian, pandangannya beralih menatap setiap plastik berisi _cookies_ berbagai bentuk yang akan ia bagikan untuk tetangga baru mereka.

Ia melirik pada jam di dinding, masih pukul 8 pagi lewat beberapa menit. Sepertinya ia akan mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi mengantarkan _cookies-cookies_ yang manis ini ke setiap pintu.

Namun, baru saja ia ingin melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Suara bel apartemen sukses membuatnya mengalihkan atensi. Langkah kakinya berputar, bergegas membuka membuka pintu untuk siapapun yang masih memencet belnya kini.

"Oh?"

"Halo! _Noona_, Apa kau tetangga baru kami?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu tersenyum ramah setelahnya. Ia mengangguk membenarkan, masih tersenyum kala menatap si surai kecokelatan. Seorang bocah lelaki yang sangat menggemaskan, mungkin sekitaran umur 7 atau 8.

Langkahnya ia bawa semakin mendekat, "Hey manis, aku ini laki-laki. Jangan panggil aku _Noona_ hm."

Bukan kali pertama memang, tapi rasanya tetap saja menyebalkan ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya demikian. Oh ayolah, ia memang terlihat seperti seorang wanita di beberapa bagian. Tetapi, ia juga masih memiliki _belalai_, meski Chanyeol selalu bilang jika miliknya itu mungil.

Ugh, menyebalkan.

Bocah itu menyodorkan sebuah _paper bag,_ "Bunda menyuruh El memberikan ini pada tetangga baru." Katanya dengan logat yang menggemaskan.

Baekhyun tentu saja menerimanya dengan hati yang gembira, "Em, siapa namamu?"

"Samuel."

_Anak yang manis_, batinnya.

"Baiklah, Samy. Perkenalkan, aku Baekhyun Park." Baekhyun berujar, "Nanti akan kukenalkan kau pada Chanyeol, suamiku."

Anak itu terdiam, memandangnya sambil sesekali mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, bingung.

"Ada apa, Samy?"

"El tidak pernah di panggil seperti itu." Dia masih menatapnya, "Tapi El suka!"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah si kecil, bergerak spontan tangannya untuk mengusap surai kecokelatannya yang halus. Ah, melihat _paper ba__g_ itu mengembalikan ingatannya pada _cookies_ berbagai bentuk dan _topping_ yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Pria itu mengajak si mungil ke dalam, menggiringnya masuk ke dalam dengan maksud ingin memberikan bingkisan serupa.

Tangannya sejak tadi terus saja mengusap perutnya yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit nyeri, membuatnya meringis sesekali. Mungkin kram di pagi hari. Hal biasa. Dan untungnya, ia masih bisa mengatasinya.

"Kakak manis, apa di perut kakak ada adik bayi nya? Seperti Bunda?"

Samuel akhirnya bersuara setelah sebelumnya hanya diam sambil mengamati seisi ruangan dengan iris birunya yang indah. Baekhyun rasa, Samuel bukan _pure_ berdarah Korea. Mungkin campuran.

Baekhyun menyerahkan bingkisan pada si kecil. Kepalanya mengangguk, menjawil pipi gembil Samuel sambil tersenyum senang. "Iyap! Nanti Samuel bisa kok bermain dengan adik bayi." Ujarnya semangat. "Namanya _Cutie pie_."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu, Sayang. _Cutie pie _pasti senang. Kau juga boleh berkunjung kapanpun ke sini, menemani Kakak."

Anak itu mengangguk senang. Matanya berbinar terang, terlihat sangat antusias. "Aku akan datang lagi!"

Tapi sinar itu seketika meredup, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. Ia sedikit merunduk, tetap menyanggah perut besarnya sebelum menatap wajah si kecil yang menunduk.

Perutnya masih belum juga mereda sakitnya, namun tetap ia paksakan untuk bertanya pada si mungil. Ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari ekspresi yang berubah cepat tersebut. Perasaannya berubah tak enak, "Kakak, jangan pernah ke kamar di pojok lorong sana, ya!" Peringatnya.

"Eh, kenapa?"

Rambut kecokelatannya bergerak pelan ketika anak itu kembali menunduk, "Di sana seram. Pokoknya Kakak tidak boleh kesana!"

Samuel menggenggam tangannya, membuatnya sedikit tersentak karena terkejut. Ia tanpa sadar mengangguk, dan membiarkan saja Samuel berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapakan terimakasih dan mengatakan akan kembali di lain hari.

Baekhyun terus memikirkan ucapan itu hingga Chanyeol kembali di pukul 2 siang. Ia masih termenung di ruang depan, memikirkan segala kemungkinan.

Chanyeol menarik lepas dasi di lehernya, mendudukan diri di sisian kosong sofa. Tepat di sebelah Baekhyunnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh itu untuk terduduk di depannya, di antara kedua kakinya ketika tak berhasil menarik atensi si mungil di panggilan ke tiga.

Hidungnya berada di leher, menghindu aroma buah-buahan yang menguar dari sana. "Sayang, kau mengabaikanku." Bisiknya pelan.

Di luar sedang panas-panasnya, matahari bersinar terik hingga rasanya hawa panas itu bisa menerobos masuk.

Tiga kancing teratasnya ia lepaskan dari penahannya, kembali menumpu dagu tepat di ceruk leher sambil sesekali mengecup leher juga pundak. Masih mencoba menarik perhatian. Tangannya juga tak diam, mengusap dengan lembut perut besar suami mungilnya.

"Sa-"

"Perutku agak sakit seharian ini, Chan. Kira-kira kenapa, ya?"

Pernyataan itu jelas saja membuat Chanyeol terkejut, ia terserang panik mendadak. Kebiasaan.

"Ayo ke dokter!"

"Chan, tenanglah. Sudah tidak sakit, kok." Baekhyun mengusap lengan Chanyeol, kemudian bersandar nyaman di dadanya. "_Cutie pie_ sepertinya merindukanmu. Lihat? Buktinya sekarang aku baik-baik saja." Kekehnya.

Si besar akhirnya memilih untuk menurut, tangannya menyusup masuk dan mengusap permukaan perut itu dari dalam kemeja si mungil. Usapannya terasa menyenangkan, juga menenangkan di satu waktu. Membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar memejamkan mata.

Nafasnya terdengar teratur, terlebih Chanyeol tak pernah absen seharipun untuk memberikannya kecupan manis. Entah di leher, pundak atau pipinya.

Ia kembali teringat, "Penghuni kamar di ujung lorong itu, apa kau kenal?"

"Ujung lorong? Pintu bernomor 202?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, sebelah tangannya memegangi punggung tangan Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya untuk mengusap sisian perutnya yang lain. Matanya masih terpejam tenang, menikmati.

"Tidak, aku hanya kenal penghuni di sebelah kanan kita saja." Jawab Chanyeol, tak juga menghentikan aktifitasnya. Justru, terlihat asik memainkan pusar si kecil yang menonjol lucu. "Ada apa memangnya hm?"

"Saat aku memberikan bingkisan padanya, ia hanya membuka sedikit pintunya. Menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil bingkisan dariku..." Baekhyun menjeda, sambil mengingat-ingat. "Dia terlihat menyeramkan, seperti yang di katakan Samuel."

"Samuel?"

"Anak kecil penghuni kamar sebelah kiri kita, Chanyeolie."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis menanggapinya, "Kamar sebelah kiri?" Pria itu kembali bertanya, Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Si pria beralih memeluknya erat, "Jangan kesana lagi. Perasaanku tidak enak entah kenapa."

"Aku tidak akan kesana lagi. Tenang saja, Chan."

"Bukan hanya kesana, Sayang. Lebih baik kau tidak usah kemanapun. Tetap dirumah selama aku tidak ada, paham?"

Baekhyun ingin protes sebenarnya, ia tak mungkin terus berada di apartemen. Bosan? Tentu saja! Setidaknya ia ingin pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli cemilan atau bahan makanan. Atau bermain dengan Samy mungkin akan menyenangkan juga.

Namun, ketika Chanyeol mengulang kata. Ia segera tahu, Chanyeol sedang tak ingin dibantah dengan alasan apapun.

"Jangan membuka pintu, bila itu bukan aku."

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah tanpa mau bertanya kembali.

_**.**_

_**-Ding Dong!-**_

_**.**_

Nyatanya, Baekhyun tetap mengajak Samuel untuk bermain setiap harinya ketika Chanyeol sibuk di kantor. Ayolah, apartemen ini terlalu besar untuk ia tempati seorang diri bila Chanyeol bekerja. Sangat sunyi dan membosankan.

"Ayo, Samy. Makan yang banyak~"

"_Eung! _Masakan Kakak yang terbaik setelah Bunda! Enaaak~"

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah, kembali mendapatkan pujian dari si kecil yang asik memeluknya. Anak itu sangat periang, suaranya cempreng namun menggemaskan. Baekhyun menyukainya, juga berharap kelak anaknya dengan Chanyeol akan semenggemaskan Samuel.

Yah, setidaknya kehadiran El bisa membuatnya sedikit belajar bagaimana menyenangkan hati anak-anak.

"_Cutie pie _akan lahir sebentar lagi. Apa kau senang?"

Senyum bahagia di bibirnya luntur beberapa saat. Samuel melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, terasa bukan seperti Samuel yang biasanya. Dan entah kenapa, itu mampu membuatnya ikut terpaku. Ketakutan menjalarinya tanpa bisa di cegah.

"El suka adik bayi!" Hingga ekspresi itu berubah kembali ceria. "Nanti bisa El ajak main hehe."

Ia tak memikirkan hal itu setelahnya, pun tetap tak mengindahkan peringatan Chanyeol untuk tak membawa masuk siapapun bila bukan dirinya. Pria besar itu agak aneh belakangan ini, setelah pulang ia akan keluar sebentar entah untuk melakukan apa.

Dia tidak pernah menjelaskan dengan rinci, pun ketika ditanya ia hanya akan menjawab, "Tetap dirumah. Jangan kemanapun sampai aku kembali, oke?"

Yah, Baekhyun mengganggap semua baik-baik saja. Toh tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan dari seorang anak kecil semenggemaskan Samuel.

Sampai akhirnya. Di hari gelap penuh awan kelabu itu, Samuel berubah perangai. Bocah lugu yang selalu menggemaskan itu, tersenyum menyeringai di ambang pintu. Penuh ceceran darah di wajah, juga pisau lipat ditangan.

_Hell what?!_ Baekhyun tak ingin percaya, namun itulah yang ia saksikan saat ini.

"El bohong kekeke. El benci adik bayi. El tidak suka. Adik bayi membuat Bunda jahat sama El. Benci!"

Otaknya masih mencoba memproses ketika langkah kaki kecil itu perlahan memasuki ruangan, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan juga menguarkan bau amis yang menjijikkan.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, sebisa mungkin berusaha tenang guna mencari dimana letak ponselnya. Rintik hujan berubah lebat diluar jendela kaca, menghantarkan pula kilat di atas langit yang gelap.

_Chanyeol.. Chanyeolie... _

Nama itu terus tersebut dalam rintih juga doanya, berharap jika kemacetan yang menjebak suami besarnya itu lekas usai dan ia bisa segera bertemu dengan prianya.

Dia takut. Mungkin lebih dari kata takut itu sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin?

Samuel masih bisa berjalan, disaat tubuhnya penuh darah dari luka yang masih mengaga? Dan mengapa, tubuh itu seperti sudah lama dibiarkan hingga terlihat agak membiru. Bahkan, ia bisa melihat binatang-binatang kecil yang menggeliat dari dalam luka.

Apa ini alasan kenapa tangan itu kerap kali terasa dingin setiap ia menyentuhnya?

"Kakak cantik~!"

Baekhyun menahan nafas, ia menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya rapat. Nafasnya memburu, tangannya gemetar kala mencari ponsel yang entah ia letakkan dimana.

_Ding Dong!_

_Where is it you've gone to? _

_Do you think you've won? _

_Our game of hide and seek has just began. _

Lirik-lirik bernada menyeramkan itu mengalun dari bibir tipis Samuel, dia bersenandung dengan suara khasnya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin gelisah di balik pintu.

Ia pernah mendengar musik seperti ini. Tapi dimana?

Kaki kecilnya melangkah kesana-kemari, masih mencoba peruntungan siapa tahu bisa menemukan ponselnya yang ia ingat ia tinggalkan di atas nakas.

_I hear your footsteps_

_Thumping loudly through the hallways_

_I can hear your sharp breaths_

_Your not very good at hiding_

_Just wait, you can't hide from me... I'm coming. _

Baekhyun semakin bergetar. Ponsel sudah berada di tangan ketika derap langkah kaki yang semula jauh itu semakin terdengar mendekat, bahkan mulai berlari ke arahnya.

Ia mulai mengetik pesan dengan gelisah ketika sambungan telponnya terganggu akibat cuaca. Ia ingin berteriak, namun rasa sakit ini menahannya. Ia hanya bisa mengirimkan beberapa pesan, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk cepat kembali bagaimanapun caranya.

Perutnya pun terasa semakin sakit, nafasnya tersengal karenanya. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, setidaknya disana lebih terang dan siapapun takkan bisa masuk bila sudah terkunci.

_Knock knock, i am at your door now. _

_I am coming in, no need for me to ask permission. _

Benar, suara ketukan itu terdengar di pintu kamarnya. Sesuai dengan lirik lagu yang masih mengalun mengiringi detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"Akh- Chan. Sakit hiks."

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk menarik nafas, ia sudah tak lagi kuat mengendalikan diri. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, kakinya sudah lemas dan tak bisa menopang tubuh. Ia hanya bisa berselonjor sambil menyandarkan punggung, mengelus perutnya yang terasa sakit di dalam.

_Knock knock, i am inside your room now. _

_Where is it you've hid? _

_Our game of hide and seek's about to end. _

Entah kenapa, setiap nada yang terdengar terasa begitu menyeramkan. Terasa begitu nyata. Baekhyun tak ingin terlibat seperti para _main cast _di dalam _film_ atau drama bergenre horor, terlebih dalam keadaan berbadan dua seperti ini.

Namun, dunia memang terkadang lucu. Dunia punya skenario nya sendiri.

_I'm coming closer. _

_Looking underneath your bed, but_

_Your not here, i wonder... _

_Cause you be inside the closet. _

_**Brug! Brug! **_

Suara pintu kamar mandinya tergedor kuat, membuat gaduh di tengah kesunyian.

"Chanyeol.. Hiks.. Chanyeolie, tolong akh..."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, perutnya seperti terlilit, di campur aduk. Sebelah tangannya menutupi telinga, sedang tangan mungil lainnya meremat pelan perutnya. Membuat kemeja yang masih menutupi berubah kusut sebagian.

Keringat dingin sudah mengucur, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengaliri kedua pipi. Tepat, ketika tarikan nafas yang kesekian. Kunci pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, terdorong dengan amat perlahan pintu hingga membuat Baekhyun tercekat.

Lidahnya kelu, ketika tatapan mata menyeramkan itu yang pertama kali terlihat.

Kedua lengannya bergerak, melindungi perut besarnya. Seolah ingin melindungi bayi di dalamnya dari ancaman apapun.

"Tolong... Jangan..."

_Ding Dong, I have found you, Dear. _

Lirik lagu itu kembali terdengar mengalun, lebih lambat, lebih lirih juga lebih menyeramkan. Mengiringi pintu di depan mata yang semakin terbuka, meski perlahan, namun pasti.

_Ding Dong, looks like i have won.. now you're it. _

Pintu itu terbuka dengan lebar, menampakkan seringaian mengerikan yang melemaskan seluruh persendiannya.

"Cha-chanyeolie..."

_Ding Dong, pay the consequences. _

_**.**_

_**-Ding Dong-**_

_**.**_

Chanyeol memburu nafas, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pintu apartemennya terbuka lebar. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah oleh air hujan. Keselamatan Baekhyunnya adalah prioritas.

Tanpa melepas alas kaki, pun jas yang masih melekat. Chanyeol melangkah gusar masuk ke dalam apartemen, pandangannya mengedar di dalam ruangan yang temaram.

"Sayang?"

Chanyeol meraba dinding, menekan tombol lampu agar dapat melihat keadaan dengan jelas. Dan, ketika lampu seketika menyala. Semua nampak normal, baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun? Sayang, kau dimana?"

Langkahnya masih menyusuri apartemen, bergegas langkahnya ketika teringat sesuatu. Tempat yang aman hanyalah kamar, kemungkinan pria kecilnya berada di sana saat ini. Karena hatinya pun berkata demikian.

Disana, di dalam kamar mandi itu. Si kecil masih duduk berselonjor, wajahnya pucat, nafasnya memburu kencang. Tangannya masih meremat perutnya sendiri, membuat Chanyeol segera berlari mendekat dengan kalap.

Ia bersimpuh, meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam erat. "Astaga, Sayang, ada apa?"

"Kekeke.."

Pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti ketika mendengar tawa itu, terasa asing di telinga. Seperti bukan tawa Baekhyun yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar bahagia. Yang ini justru sebaliknya, terdengar menyeramkan.

Kedua matanya terbuka, terlihat kosong. Membuat Chanyeol refleks termundur, "Sa-sayang?"

Terlebih saat pria itu mengacungkan pisau lipat di tangan ke arah perutnya sendiri, dengan tawa juga senyuman mengejek menghiasi wajah. Chanyeol menggeleng, memelas lewat pancaran matanya. Yang justru menambah tawa, menambah semangat siapapun di dalam diri pria mungilnya untuk bertindak lebih.

"Ayo mundur~ atau aku akan membunuhnya, atau dua-duanya saja sekalian?"

Baekhyun berkata di selingi tawa, ia mulai bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki tanpa menjauhkan benda tajam tersebut. Lalu, "Ups, aku melukainya kekeke." Pisau itu menggores permukaannya dengan mudah.

"Baekhyun! Yak siapapun kau- berhenti memainkan benda itu! Cepat buang!"

Anak itu menggelengkan kepala main-main, lalu mengekeh ketika menunduk guna melihat sayatan memanjang di sisian perut bagian kanan. Darah merembas dari celahnya, membasahi serat kain yang juga sobek akibat irisan benda tajam tersebut.

Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang, tengah mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil alih. Ini yang ia takutkan sejak kemarin, ini juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk masuk selain dirinya. Pun melarang si kecil untuk pergi bila tanpa dirinya.

Harusnya, ia tak menerima tawaran temannya untuk menempati bagunan apartemen ini. Meski terbilang baru, namun banyak kejadian yang terjadi di sini. Info itu berhasil ia dapatkan dari penghuni sekitar. Dan kesalahannya yang kedua adalah, tak selalu ada untuk menemani pria kecilnya.

Chanyeol akui itu.

Padahal, rentan meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah hamil seorang diri. Kenalannya pernah mengatakan, jika seseorang yang tengah hamil akan sangat mudah mendapatkan gangguan makluk jahat karena orang itu tengah membawa nyawa lain dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, mengumpati kebodohannya sendiri.

"Tidak, jangan.. Baekhyun.. Lepaskan dia..."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak mau~ Kakak manis pasti akan melupakan aku bila adik bayi sudah lahir. Sama seperti Bunda!" Katanya dengan jeritan di akhir.

"Tidak. Siapapun kau, atau sedekat apapun kau dengan priaku. Dia tidak akan melupakanmu. Hanya saja..." Chanyeol menjeda, mengambil langkah semakin dekat. "Ingatlah, duniamu sudah berbeda. 5 tahun sudah berlalu, Sam."

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau?"

Pegangan pada pisau lipat itu melemah, memberikan kesempatan untuk Chanyeol merebutnya. Tubuh Baekhyun di dekapnya dari belakang, sebelah tangannya mencoba meraih pisau itu meski sulit.

Si kecil memberontak brutal, menjerit bahkan berteriak dengan suara yang memekakan telinga.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol tetap berusaha, "Baekhyun. Sayangku, kau dengar aku? Kumohon, ini aku suamimu. Park Chanyeol." Bisiknya tepat di telinga.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarmu hahaha.. Tidak akan."

Chanyeol tak putus semangat, ia tetap memeluk Baekhyun seerat yang ia bisa. Mencoba membisikkan kata-kata manis yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk memancing rona kemerahan yang terlihat manis di kedua pipi kesayangannya.

"Kau menghalangiku, Pak tua!"

_**jleb. **_

Kulit itu tertembus, tertusuk ujung benda tajam yang kemudian terdorong semakin dalam. Mencoba merobek jaringan kulit yang ada. Chanyeol menggeram di antara ringisannya, rasa sakit itu menjalar dengan sangat cepat keseluruh sarafnya.

Namun tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat pria mungilnya tersiksa. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun pun tengah berjuang untuk mengembalikan sadarnya. Karena setiap kali ia memandang bola mata itu, disana terlihat pantulan dirinya.

Bibir bawahnya tergigit ketika memaksa mendorong pisau menjauhi tubuh, membuat darah segar terus mengalir, menetes dan membasahi lantai putih yang memantulkan cahaya lampu.

"Sa-sayang.. Kumohon sadarlah. Ini aku suamimu, Park Chanyeol." Sekali lagi, ia mengulang. "Park Baekhyun, kumohon..." Dia berbisik lirih, menekan luka agar darah itu tak lagi merembas.

Pergelangan tangan si mungil ia genggam, ia tarik semakin dekat. Membawa tubuh mungil tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Baekhyun semula meronta, meraung dan meminta untuk di lepaskan. Namun ketika, "Kau Baekhyunku, kesayanganku. Park Baekhyun, kau harus kuat. Kau kuat sayang. Demi aku dan Cutie Pie, anak kita.. Ku-kumohon..."

Pisau itu jatuh begitu saja. Baekhyun meremas rambutnya kuat, suaranya melengking. Ia menjerit, seolah ingin sesuatu itu keluar dengan paksa dari tubuh. Chanyeol tak melepas, justru semakin erat merengkuh Baekhyun, mencoba membuat si kecil tenang dengan bisikan penuh cinta dan kasih.

Nafas itu memburu ketika tubuhnya limbung, meski sakit di perutnya masih terasa, Chanyeol dapat dengan sigap menangkap dan tetap mempertahankan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

"Chan... Yeol?"

Si besar mengangguk cepat, "Iya sayang, ini aku suamimu. Chanyeol." Wajah itu di kecupi olehnya, dipeluk erat setelahnya. "Astaga, terimakasih sudah kembali."

Walau masih merasa lemas, Baekhyun memaksa untuk duduk. Ia terusik oleh sesuatu yang hangat juga basah, hingga ketika ia mengangkat tangan, matanya sukses membola.

"Da-darah?"

Saat itu pula,

_**Bruk. **_

"CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

.

.

Luka sayat di sisi perutnya sudah ditangani, meski dokter menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat karena ia mengalami _shock_ dan kelelahan.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah menangis sejak para medis membawa pria besarnya ke dalam ruangan ICU.

Jantungnya tak bisa tenang, malah semakin kencang berdetak. Lampu merah di dekat pintu, belum juga berubah hijau. Perasaannya tak enak sejak tadi, pun perutnya terasa kram setiap kali menarik nafas.

Tangan kecilnya mengusap perutnya beberapa kali, mencoba menarik nafas pelan untuk menetralkan deru jantung, juga membuat rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang. Ia tak menyangka sedikitpun, jika kenaehan yang sering kali ia tepis tentang Samuel memang benar adanya.

Apa ini alasan kenapa perutnya selalu terasa sakit setiap kali berdekatan dengan Samuel?

Apa ini jawaban atas pertanyaan, kenapa tangan Samuel selalu saja terasa dingin ketika di,sentuh?

Baekhyun sempat mencari tahu melalui media internet perihal bangunan apartemen yang mereka tempati, berikut sejarahnya. 5 tahun yang lalu, sempat ada kasus di kamar bernomor 202. Lebih tepatnya di kamar di ujung lorong. Pintu yang pernah dikatakan oleh Samuel.

Dan memang benar. Yang menjadi korban adalah seorang bocah. Itu Samuel.

Faktanya, anak itu tinggal di pintu bernomor tersebut. Bukan di sebelah kirinya. Tragis memang. Dia dibunuh oleh Ibu nya sendiri, beberapa minggu setelah melahirkan bayinya. Dia stress, depresi karena terlilit hutang.

Harusnya ia memang mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol, harusnya ia mengerti. Baekhyun pernah membaca suatu artikel di web khusus tentang misteri, disana dikatakan jika seseorang yang tengah hamil memang rawan untuk di ganggu oleh makhluk dunia lain.

"Keluarga dari Tuan Park?"

Baekhyun tersentak, kesadarannya kembali cepat ke permukaan. Pandangannya beralih seiring kaki yang ia bawa mendekat kearah seorang pria berpakaian khas. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, namun ada senyuman disana.

"... Dia selamat."

Baginya, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari penuturan itu saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Fokusnya terpecah ketika merasakan pergerakan halus jemari yang ia genggam sejak tadi. Matanya membola, berbinar ketika melihat kelopak mata itu bergerak perlahan. Baekhyun bangkit, menantikan dengan sabar. Chanyeolnya sadar, dia siuman.

Kelopak mata itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum terbuka setelahnya, tak fokus dan sayu di awal. Baekhyun menarik garis bibir semakin tinggi, sebelah tangannya memencet tombol darurat untuk memanggil para medis.

"_Ba-Baby_?"

Baekhyun menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dengan segera, memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tak lagi bisa menahan rasa sesak di dada, ia merindukan prianya. Pun, ingin memastikan bila pria itu benar-benar selamat dan nyata berada di sisinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya terjulur untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun yang hangat. Bukan hanya tubuh, tetapi hatinya juga.

"Cha-Chanyeolie hiks.. Maaf... Maafkan aku, harusnya aku mendengarmu." Si mungil terisak, semakin erat memeluk pria tingginya. "Aku takut sekali, Chan."

"Hey hey, sudah hm..." Chanyeol bangkit, bersandar pada headbed. Wajah Baekhyun ia tangkup dengan kedua telapak tangan, dia tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sayang. Itu bukan luka yang serius..."

"Apanya?! Kau sampai dijahit begitu hiks..."

Tubuh itu kembali di peluknya, membuat Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata. Ia menangis, antara bersyukur dan merasa bersalah. Dia tidak peduli lagi, meski ada seorang Dokter dan Suster yang datang.

Mereka pun mengerti. Tetap melakukan tugasnya tanpa mau bertanya.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepalanya, membiarkan Baekhyun menuntuskan segala hal yang mengganjal hati. Memberikan dada, juga usapannya agar si kecil berangsur tenang. "Aku tak masalah. Yang terpenting, Kau dan _Cutie pie _tetap baik-baik saja. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Melihat orang yang ia sayangi baik-baik saja sudah menjadi obat tersendiri untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku akan meminta Jongin untuk mencarikan apartemen yang baru. Kalian akan aman."

Baekhyun menggangguk, tanpa ragu semakin menelusupkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Chanyeol. Dia mencicit pelan,

"Semoga El tak lagi mengikuti kita."

_**.**_

_**-fin-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kemampuan ngetik hororku menurun drastis sepertinyaㅠㅡㅠ

Sebenernya, cerita ini udah kubuat jauh hari, khusus buat ramein hollowen. But tapi karena bikos ini terlalu mainstream, dia jadi mendekam lama dulu sebelum kuputuskan buat beneran publish. Tentu, setelah rombak sana-sini.

Btw, judul lagunya SeeU - Hide and Seek (English ver.)

Semoga suka! ❤

Di upload ke FFN juga sesuai permintaan wkwk. Ditunggu reviewnya~ Salam,

_**#Chanbaekisreal! **_


End file.
